


Wild Charms

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Belts, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cheating, Danger, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, One Night Stands, Punishment, Safewords, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan should know better than agreeing to play with a cute tease like Charles, but it takes a stronger man to walk away from those charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Charms

**Author's Note:**

> A rewritten and finished version of my unfinished kink meme fill of the same name. 
> 
> The prompt has many interesting ideas, ([here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6192.html?thread=7573808#t7573808)) and this story covers only a fraction of it. 
> 
> The basic idea, or my interpretation of it, is that Charles has a D/s relationship with Erik that doesn't work/hits a problem, and he picks up Logan from a bar, as a way to get what he needs/cheer himself up. I used all the bonus requests, so story includes begging, verbal humiliation (slut and variations), and the morning after scene.

Logan picked his heady scent far before he saw him. The people obscured his view, and the ruckus of the packed bar made it difficult to hear his voice clearly. But the scent was there, distinctive even through the cigarette smoke and cheap perfume. 

He pondered what to do. He had planned to continue his way back up north tonight. Logan glanced over his shoulder, the kid in clear view when the crowd moved. The same narrow hips, the lush curve of his ass, the flirty smile. Delicious as always. He basked in the center of the attention, both men and women throwing long, lingering looks at him. Logan scoffed. He knew a tease when he saw one, but obviously these good folks didn't. 

Logan turned back to stare at the neat rows of alcohol stacked on the shelf. The bartender walked past, collecting his empty plate and filling his glass. The place looked a bit worn but the food had been great, so he was happy at the moment. He wanted to turn to look at the kid again, but he fought that impulse. There was no reason to tempt the fate. He had no shortage of easier, less complicated bed warmers.   
The kid was something else.  
Messy. Tempting. Taken. 

He made up his mind to leave it alone, and he was sure to keep it, but then the angry shouting started. 

Logan sighed, emptied his glass and threw a bill on the counter to settle his tab. He didn't even have to look to know what happened behind him. He got up, took his leather jacket from the back of the chair and walked toward the commotion, pulling his jacket on like he had no care in the world. The argument roiled around the kid, a man and a woman waving their hands and shouting at each other, tipsy and argumentative. A second guy cornered the kid, hand around his arm, nasty look about him.

He broke the situation the simplest way possible. He pulled the kid to him, away from the man and the squabbling pair. All three of them froze and turned to look at him. The kid leaned against his side and squeezed his arm, like he had known all along that Logan would show up. Maybe he had. Logan could feel his touch even through the thick leather. 

“Sorry I'm late,” Logan said, staring at the threesome. “Thanks for keeping him company. I got it from here.” 

The threesome looked at him, then at the kid and back to him. Logan could see the thought forming in their drunken minds. The kid was tempting, but enough to fight someone like Logan? He expected the third man to make trouble, but he merely shrugged and turned around, walking back to the bar. The couple returned to their drinking like nothing had happened. Logan scoffed. He should've remembered what the kid could do with that sharp mind of his. 

“Hi Logan, nice to see you again,” the kid said, smiling. “Want to get out of here?”

“I'm leaving, don't know about you,” Logan said and brushed his hand away from his arm. He had liked it there, but it was better let him go. “Play safe Charles,” he added and walked out the door. 

The night air felt refreshing after the thick air of the bar. Logan looked up, watching the thin sliver of the moon. He should get going. There was a little town west from here, with a young lady who wouldn't mind giving him a bed to sleep in and breakfast in the morning. He could do a little detour for that. The bar door opened and closed behind him.

“You know, you shouldn't dump a guy when you're interested about him. That sends a mixed message.”

“I'm not interested,” Logan said without turning. He dug up his last cigar from his jacket pocket. He imagined he rolled his eyes at his back. 

“Why do you bother to lie to me? You know better than that,” the kid said, a laughter hiding somewhere underneath his words. Logan snapped the match and lit his cigar. He knew that the kid baited him, looking for a reaction.

“Go back inside,” Logan said. “Sorry I interrupted your business.”

“Oh? And what was my business then?” 

Logan turned around to look at him. He looked damn cute, even with that obnoxious smirk of his.

“You came here to look for a good fuck, I know that much.”

“And I found one, didn't I?”

Logan thought about that for a moment. There was the open road, and meddling with the kid was stupid. He should know better. 

“You got a place?”

“I do.”

“Let's go.”

***

“What do you need this time?” Logan asked, watching Charles move across the room, touching the bed cover, checking the view, flipping the light on and off in the bathroom, like he had never been here before. Maybe he hadn't. The house was big and old, with a damp smell of a place that wasn't lived in. 

“Anything. Everything.” Charles kicking off his shoes, starting to undress. 

“I need specifics kid.”

“Why do you call me that? I'm hardly a child. Unless you want me to be? Do you want me to call you daddy?” 

Logan considered for a moment. He took a step closer and slapped him. Not hard on his scale, but enough to bring a pink flush on his cheek. He seemed surprised, like he hadn't seen that coming. 

“Mind yourself. I asked you a question and I expect a serious answer,” Logan said. 

“I...I want this.”

“Details. And don't make me ask again.”

“I want you to hit me.”

“Hit you how?” Logan asked, folding his arms. “And keep undressing.” 

“I want you to slap me, and spank me, and fuck me...” Charles said, staring at the floor when he spoke, unbuttoning his shirt. Logan watched the blush creep up from his chest to his neck. His hands shook, but he didn't smell afraid. 

“Look at me,” Logan said, and Charles lifted his eyes. His lip trembled and he kept biting it, a flash of white against the red. Logan couldn't wait to see those lips around his cock. “Stop fidgeting. Tell me what else you want.”

“I want you to hit me. With your belt, or hand. And I want you to call me names, please, tonight I need to hear words. Lots of words. Use me, anyway you like, please, can you do that for me? I need to be used.” He spoke hurriedly, the words stumbling together in his haste to get them out. He kicked his pants aside and stood there in his boxers, hands hanging by his sides. 

Logan nodded and dragged a chair in front of him. He took his jacket off, placed it on the back of the chair and sat down, stretching his legs. He thought about his requests for a moment, watching him shiver. He was still slim, but he had muscles that hadn't been there before. The build runners or swimmers had, lean and shaped. Functional. 

“I can do all that. Now, pick a word.”

“A word?”

“Any word you like. When you say that word, I will stop whatever I'm doing to you at the moment, no questions asked. With that word, you are in charge. Before that, I'm in charge. Clear?”

“Yes, of course. I choose...” Charles thought about it carefully. “Steel.”

“Now, take those off too. What modesty you have left to guard, slut?”

Charles pushed the boxers down and knelt on the floor. He didn't ask directions for that, which Logan found interesting. He spread his knees and folded his hands behind his back. He had a nice cock, and Logan was a bit disappointed that Charles had chosen the punishment route. Logan would have rather tied him up with the belt and spent some quality time sucking his cock. It was a real beaut. 

Logan pushed the thought aside, and focused on Charles. He looked at his position with a critical eye. It was both solid and versatile. He could shift to a crouch and get back up, or lean forward and end up on his stomach. If he was flexible, and Logan knew he was, he could lean back and rest over his legs. 

“You've been trained well. A better whore would open his legs more. It's a good rule to go by,” Logan noted, and Charles adjusted his position without hesitation. Logan nodded and got up.

“You disturbed some good, hard-working folk tonight with your whoring,” Logan said, unbuckling his belt and pulling it slowly out of the loops, so Charles had time to listen the sound, look at it. The belt was brown leather, thick and old. Logan pressed the heavy metal buckle to his palm and closed his hand around it. He kept a close eye on Charles reaction. He stared at the tail end of the belt. His scent was heavy with lust, eyes bright. Logan walked around him, shaking the belt a bit, letting it brush against his skin. Charles tensed. 

“You bothered people around you because you wanted a cock in your mouth,” Logan said and without a warning, snapped the belt, the tip connecting with the fleshiest part of his butt. Charles gasped and bent forward, raising his ass without Logan even needing to ask. He smiled and brought the belt down again. A light pink mark appeared on his pale skin. 

“I know little sluts like you,” Logan continued and snapped the belt, this time harder. “Always looking for more cock to suck,” he said and the belt cracked with the rhythm of his words, the tip licking Charles skin and turning it pink. Logan didn't have to use much force, he let the natural swing do the trick. Charles moaned and leaned deeper down. “Did you suck somebody in the men's room?”

“No. I did it in the alley behind the bar,” Charles said and Logan snapped the belt down hard. 

“Out in the open, where people could see you? People who have no need to look at come slurping bitches like you. But you don't care, do you?” Logan said, and sped up the hits, keeping a close eye on Charles. His heartbeat rose, he could hear the thrumming, fast but steady. His breathing was good, his skin flushed pink but not too badly, the marks blurring together into red spots o his ass. He reeked of the deep, floral scent of arousal. Logan hit him again and then stopped, taking a step back. He stood there, right behind him so he couldn't see him even if he craned his neck, hands folded and waiting quietly. 

“Please don't stop! Please, I need more, more, please? Please?” 

Logan listened without commenting. Charles caught on quick. 

“I don't care who sees me sucking cock, I need it, I'm a whore, I don't want to stop. Give me more, please?” Charles begged, raising his ass. 

Logan smirked, admiring the view. He had a beautiful ass, and the red marks only added his charm. 

“Spread yourself so I can see what state you are in,” Logan ordered and Charles did so without objections. “Did someone fuck you tonight?”

“No, no one.”

“Don't lie to me. Did someone at the bar fuck you?” Logan asked, moving around him again, running the belt tip across his back. Charles squirmed but stayed quiet. 

“Answer me.” The belt cracked across his back. 

“I like going out prepared,” Charles muttered, bending so low that his forehead almost touched the floor. 

“I see. You finger fuck yourself to get the night going? You make sure that anyone can fuck you at any time,” Logan said, thinking. The kid was persistent with his chase of cock, that much was clear. Logan leaned to grab his arm and yanked him up to his knees and then again to his feet. “So you are a real professional. How much money you earned tonight?”

Charles shook his head, staring at the floor. Bright red spots glowed on his cheeks, and he trembled in his hold. 

“Is that nothing, or don't you want to admit the amount?” Logan asked, and Charles shook his head again. Logan tossed him to the bed. “I guess a belt doesn't do much for a seasoned professional like you. I better beat the truth out of you the old fashion way.” 

Charles tried to escape the bed, crawling toward the other side and clearly intending to drop on the floor. What he planned to do then, Logan couldn't guess. It was a bit strange but Logan played along, grabbing Charles' leg and pulling him back. Charles used the motion to his advantage, bouncing to his feet and slamming against Logan's chest like he had seriously attempted to knock him over. It was as effective as if a bird had tried to knock over an oak tree by beating it with its wings. Logan laughed and slapped him, hard enough that he fell down the bed. He seemed to like it, because he tried it again; bounced up, slammed against him and got slapped down for his efforts. 

Logan watched him as they kept repeating the cycle. Charles looked serious and focused, smelled excited and he didn't even attempt to utter his safe word. Logan held back, as he always did in these situations. The sound and smell of Charles was arousing, the determined look he had, how the muscles moved underneath his skin. He was so delicious that Logan's knuckles itched and his teeth ached. He wanted to tear into that soft skin, lick rivulets of hot blood across the plains of his chest.

Logan took a step back because he recognized the danger hidden in this train of thought. Charles laid on the bed, panting. He didn't move, which was wise. Logan crossed his arms again. 

“Tell me what you earned tonight,” Logan said, focusing back to Charles' needs instead his own impulses. “How many customers you handled?”

“Two,” Charles said, not even a hint of smile. It might have been a truth, for all he knew. 

“Did they pay you?”

“No,” Charles said, his hands moving aimlessly over the bedspread, like he wanted to touch himself and tried not to. Logan hadn't ordered that detail, so it was all coming from him. He still obeyed some other set of rules, given by someone else. Logan started to take off his shirt, watching him. 

“So you sucked cock in an alley for free,” Logan summed up, tossing his shirt away. “Did they come in your mouth?”

“Yes, yes, both of them,” Charles said, the blush creeping up again, a bright pink wave of color across his chest.

“You swallowed, didn't you? Thorough slut that you are?”

Charles nodded and covered his face in the crook of his arm.

“Stop that.” Logan leaned to slap his thigh and waited until he dropped his hands and looked at him again. “You still didn't get paid. Maybe you weren't good enough. Maybe you are a lousy cocksucker.” He grabbed Charles and pulled him over the edge of the bed, dropping him on the floor. He pinned him between the bed and his legs. “Let's see what you can do with that mouth of yours.”

Charles didn't waste time, hands on his zipper before he had stopped talking. Logan let him work without commenting. He watched him take out his cock, stroking it eagerly. Logan smirked at the look on his face. It was completely honest admiration, nothing planned about it. 

Charles took the tip in his mouth with some effort, and Logan admired how his lips stretched around his cock. He didn't give him directions, he didn't even touch him, just watched in silence. Charles was good, eager and methodical, but it was clear that he didn't really suck Logan's cock. He sought pleasure points that weren't there, performing rehearsed tricks that did nothing to Logan. Charles did this to someone else, imagined someone else. Logan didn't particularly like being a stand-in, but blowjob was a blowjob. 

Logan let him work on it for a while, before he knocked him off of him. Charles stared up at him surprised. 

“Pathetic. That's all you can do? No wonder you earn nothing, you worthless slut,” Logan said, forcing a rougher edge to his voice. “I could hardly feel your clumsy attempts! Try harder.”

Charles opened his mouth and sucked on the tip again. It felt amazing, but Logan made sure not to lose the stern look. Charles hadn't asked for praises. 

“Keep going. You should be thankful that you can suck my cock in the first place, you piece of trash,” Logan said and even though it didn't fit with his words or tone, Logan ran his fingers through Charles hair. It was soft and silky, full of the artificial scent of shampoo. Logan wanted to sniff him all over, track the paths of every product slathered on him, and search the pure baseline underneath. But instead Logan pushed deeper in his mouth, making Charles gag. He pulled back and knocked him away again. 

“You're wasting my time!” 

“I'm sorry, let me try again, please?”

“You should know how to do this right. If you can't suck cock, you are useless,” Logan said. 

“Please, I'll do it better, I can do better!”

“We'll see,” Logan said and grabbed a hold of him, hoisting him up to his feet. “If you won't use your mouth, what am I supposed to do with you?”

“Hit me,” Charles whispered. “Punish me. I need it.”

Logan tossed him back on the bed. Charles turned on his stomach and slid down, feet on the floor and chest pressed against the mattress. He raised his ass in clear invitation. Logan moved a bit to the side, pressing his hand against his back to keep him in place. 

“What did you do to earn this?” Logan asked before bringing his hand down, palm open, slapping Charles' ass hard. He didn't need warming after the belt, so Logan didn't bother with the long build up. He went as hard as he dared, watching how Charles' ass got redder and redder, the skin burning after every slap. Charles clutched the bedspread, face buried in the crook of his arm. He shook his head to the question. “Tell me why you deserve this,” Logan insisted and hit hard, then waited. 

“I cheated on my boyfriend,” came the muffled reply. “Without permission.”

Logan didn't comment, only held him down firmer. He settled on a steady barrage of slaps, listening the kid's hitched breaths. He wondered what he meant with the cheating. Logan had met the kid's man once, briefly, and it had been clear then that he understood Charles' needs. One natural talent matched with an another, that's what Logan had thought at the time. But even the perfect relationships could tangle up, get messy in a blink of an eye. 

“And tonight? You are out with a permission?” 

The kid said nothing. Logan waited, still holding him down against the mattress. If he wanted to get up, Logan would let him, word or no word. Playtime was one thing, touching another mans toys was an another. 

“Don't stop, I want more,” Charles pleaded. “More.”

“Answer the question.” Logan brushed his fingertips across the curve of his buttock, over the part he had struck most. The kid hissed like an angry cat, squirming in his hold. ”Answer, or spanking is all you'll get from me.”

“I have a permission,” he said. Logan wasn't sure if he should believe him, but the kid could take care of his relationship the way he saw fit, no business of Logan's, as long as the kid was aware what he did. Logan smacked his ass one more time and backed away. Charles craned his neck to look at him. 

“It's easy to ask for more, when all you do is lay there,” Logan said and started to undress. “You are the one who should work here, slut. Put that ass in good use.” 

Charles nodded and pushed up on the bed, crawling to the other side. He opened the nightstand drawer and rummaged for a moment. Logan caught a glimpse of the drawer content, and smirked. The kid might not live in this house, but he sure spent time in here. Charles chose a bottle of lubricant and turned to look at Logan. He put up a lewd show, fingering himself and moving his hips in sharp little jerks.

Logan took his time undressing and watched the kid. His eyes were desperate, though he enjoyed what he did. The spanking hadn't been enough, something still buzzed inside his mind and whatever it was, it wasn't good. Logan had no qualms spanking him more, but he had to be careful with a non-healer. He knew the frailty of the human body, how easily it could break if handled wrong. Logan knew the line, even if the kid didn't. 

Logan snatched a few pillows and piled them against the headboard. He settled into a comfortable position, hands crossed behind his neck. It was a good bed, firm. The sheets were crisp, and smelled faintly of real flowers. Lavender.   
The kid stopped playing with himself and knocked the lube bottle to the floor. He stared at him, waiting for the order. 

“Crawl here bitch.” 

He swayed his hips as he crawled, back arched, cock hard. Logan leaned against the headboard, admiring the view. The kid stopped at his feet, and touched his ankle. Charles looked up at him before leaning to kiss the bone. Logan hadn't expected that, and the impact was massive considered the smallness of the gesture; his hard-on returned in a blink of an eye. The kid did the same to his other ankle, before crawling further. He stopped to kiss his knees, spending some time to nuzzling the crook. It felt amazing, like there was a direct line between his knee and his cock. When Logan was about to lose his patience and grab the kid, he moved up again, kissing haphazardly his skin until his mouth hovered over his cock. The kid stroked him and took the tip in his mouth, working his way down. 

“I knew you got it in you, mouth like that, you should do nothing but suck cock all day long,” Logan muttered, pleasure skittering across his skin. 

This time around the kid paid closer attention to him, and Logan didn't hesitate to give him cues on what he liked. Logan could have stayed this way all night, just watching his cock vanish in his mouth inch by inch, his face flushed, lips swollen. But the kid wanted more. He pulled away from his cock and crawled up to straddle him, his hands pressed against his chest as he leaned against him for support. The kid rolled his hips, staring at him in silence. 

“That desperate to have a cock in your ass? Do it yourself, slut, if you itch for it that bad.” 

He looked surprised, but he didn't object. He reached to guide his cock in his hole, pushing down. It was easy, he was wet and ready for him. The kid moaned, muscles in his arms trembling from the strain of holding himself. It was if he was translucent, blue veins pushed to the surface over the taut muscles. He bottomed and stayed still, staring down to their joint bodies like he couldn't believe what he did. 

Logan untangled his fingers and moved his hands to rest over his hips, brushing his thumb against the curve of the bone. The kid picked up the cue and swayed up and down, his eyes drifting closed. He was too quiet, he thought about something again, retreating inside his own mind. That wasn't good. Logan pinched his side hard, to snap him out of it. 

“Don't drift off, fucking slut. Show some gratitude. Your stretched hole ain't worthy of my cock, the least you can do is pay a goddamn attention.”

“I'm sorry..I'll...try...”

“Stop apologizing,” Logan ordered and sat up, wrapping his arm tight around his waist and pulling him down all the way to the hilt. “Enjoy what you are. Cock warmer. Sex crazed whore. Cheap cunt. Filthy cum bucket.” 

With every word he pushed up, finally drawing sounds from the kid. He clutched his shoulders, eyes open but still distant. Too distant. Logan captured his mouth, kissing and nipping to his heart's content as he kept thrusting deep. The little pain wasn't enough. Something wasn't right for him. 

“What do you need, kid? Tell me,” he asked quietly. 

“Pin me down,” he pleaded. “Cover me. Hurt me.”

Charles weighted hardly nothing to him, so it wasn't difficult to change position without loosing his hold. A push, a flip and the kid was on his back underneath him. He rested on him lightly at first but he was still agitated, and Logan pressed against him with his full weight. His spanked ass must have hurt, but the kid seemed to like it as he let out a shuddering breath of relief and relaxed. Logan knew he couldn't stay this way for long. It would be too dangerous for Charles. His chest could crush, and he would choke right underneath him, but it was fine for the moment. 

“This what you wanted, slut? Stretched tight around my cock?” 

“Uh-hmm, please... Please fuck me.”

“Oh, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't know up from down. I haven't had a sweet piece of ass like this in a while,” Logan said, pressing even deeper in his heat. “I can stay hard way longer than ordinary men. One of the perks of my mutation.” 

That pushed some button in him, because the kid was suddenly full of sharp energy, his eyes focusing on him for the first time. He wrapped his arms around his neck, surging up to bite his lip. His teeth were blunt, but he still managed to draw blood. The nick healed quick, tingling as it vanished. The little whiff of his own blood and Logan's self-control slipped. He slammed hard once, and again. The kid snickered and reached to bite his mouth harder. Logan growled in warning, pushing up to lean on his hands. 

“Keep that up and I'll use you so hard that you can't sell your ass for a week. Clear?”

“Do it. I want it.”

Logan stared down on him, his flushed face and blown pupils, the way he shivered underneath him, small tremors running across his skin. He pressed back against him with his full weight.

“I'll wear you out. You'll be stretched open and soaked in come by the time I'm done. Then you have nowhere left to hide. Everyone can see you are a whore. Smell it from you.”

His eyes fluttered open and closed when he spoke to him, lashes casting odd shadows over his cheeks. Logan thrust slowly, experimenting with his reactions. The kid kept fluctuating between smirks and moans, and Logan thrust harder, aiming to wipe that amusement away. The kid hadn't asked to be entertained, he had asked to be punished. Logan fucked him deep, enjoying how pliant and loose he was under him. 

“More, more,” the kid chanted, like he didn't remember how to stop asking.

Logan ignored it and slowed down, pushing up so Charles could breathe. That caused a strong reaction. The kid hissed and clawed his shoulders and chest, trying to pull him back down. Logan wasn't sure if the kid realized that he cried, in strange, detached way. It was if he had two parts; one that itched for fucking, and the other that boiled with emotion. Logan leaned back against him, crushing him against the mattress. His desperate clawing stopped, and his hands fell limply against the bed, palms open. Weak, wet sounds pushed through his mouth. Whimpers or sobs, it was hard to tell.

“Come back,” Logan muttered, licking the tears from his cheek. His skin felt hot against his lips. “You're diving too deep too quick.” 

“I don't want to breathe,” he whispered. “Please.”

Logan hated the heady rush his words caused in him, how his hands already moved toward his throat. It was a dangerous game to play, and the kid must be jonesing for the edge desperately. Maybe he should be a stronger man and say no, but he couldn't. He didn't even want to try. 

He shifted his weight on his knees, resting one hand against the mattress next to Charles' shoulder. He brushed the tears away from his cheek, and waited until he took a deep breath before pressing his palm over his mouth and nose, fingers digging in his jaw. Logan started to count in his head, staying in control. For a moment nothing happened. Then the kid started to run out of air, his body tensing. 

“That's it, there it is,” Logan said, watching Charles' eyes as the need to get another breath took over his rational mind. “Give in.” 

He started to trash in his hold, hands clawing his chest, legs kicking, twisting and turning without a way out. Logan waited, counting seconds in his head. He felt his orgasm build, every movement of Charles' wrung body pushing Logan closer and closer to it. Still he was in control. If there was the slightest inclination, a brush against his mind, a move of his lips under his hand, anything that meant the kid wanted to use his safe-word, then Logan could end this. But there was nothing.

The number grew, and the kids face turned darker, eyes more desperate. Logan couldn't take it any longer and he released his hold. The kid gasped air, arching against him, his muscles clamping around his cock. Logan grit his teeth as the orgasm ripped through his body. He came and came, no end to it, pumping deep in his ass. 

Charles kept taking it, floating somewhere in his own pleasure as his breathing steadied. He stared up in the ceiling, eyes wandering along some pattern only he could see. He couldn't be with him in this moment, and Logan understood that. Charles was so beautiful and complex that Logan could only imagine what it would feel like if he could have his whole, undivided attention. Logan groaned, the last squirt more pain than pleasure. 

He gathered his senses before pulling out carefully. Charles laid there, legs splayed open. He was still rock hard and it looked painful. The kid reached to touch himself, one hand around his cock, the other playing with his hole. 

“Tell me how I look,” the kid asked dreamily, his hands moving slowly. 

“Like a used slut. Your ass is red and bruised, and you drip come,” Logan said and watched him wank, making a note of the disjointed rhythm he used. He didn't perform for him, his every move was only means to the end, in search of his own pleasure. He arched his back and came, spraying come over himself. He screamed, a strange bird like sound, wild and bright. Logan grabbed a hold of him, to make sure he wouldn't fling himself off the bed. 

Slowly Charles calmed down, coming down from his high. Logan didn't let go off him. He leaned to lick the warm come off his chest and belly, savoring his taste. Charles made soft, needy sounds as he licked his skin. The sound burrowed straight into him and Logan touched himself, unhurried. The sound intensified and Logan glanced up. Charles stared at him, the sound coming out of him like he didn't even realized it. Logan waited, gave him a chance to end this if he wanted. Charles licked his lips.

“More,” he said and Logan smirked in reply. 

***

Charles woke up to the delicious ache in his muscles. The sensation was like a distant thundercloud, heavy and electrifying. He felt good. He laid on his side, pillow under his head and blanket tucked around him. He had no recollection how he had ended up like this, but it was perfect position and he wanted to stay like this. Charles turned his head a bit. Logan sat on the window sill, staring out to the gardens, steaming coffee cup in hand. Charles heard the drops smashing against the window, a steady tap-tap of rain. 

“Where did you get coffee?” Charles asked. It was the first thing that came to his mind. He knew for a fact there was no coffee in the house. 

“Yours is on the nightstand,” Logan said, without turning. 

“What time it is?”

“Around eight.”

“Ah. Time to go?” Charles asked, trying to sound casual. Logan was one-night stand type, and Charles couldn't ask anything else from him. He wanted to, but he knew it wouldn't work. 

“Not yet,” Logan said, and Charles felt giddy for a moment. Logan got up, placing the cup on the window sill before walking over. “Let's see the damage.”

“I'm alright, don't worry about it, you don't have to...” Charles started to say, but Logan ignored him and pulled away the covers. Charles gasped from the sudden feel of cold air against naked skin. It lasted only a moment. Logan had warm hands and he worked swiftly. There was no sexual intent in this touch, it was all very clinical. He checked muscles and joints, avoided the bruises, turned him to one side and then the other, before making an approving sound. He bundled him back up in the blanket.

“Looks fine. How do you feel, kid?”

“Good, thank you,” Charles said. He picked up his genuine concern easy enough, and underneath it was some other emotion, gnarled and complicated. Charles tried not to look into it. “I feel like I should apologize. I was rather self-absorbed last night.” 

The details were blurry, but he remembered the feeling of euphoria, floating so free and high that nothing could touch him. That didn't happen often, and when it did, he cared about no one else but himself. It could be a bit off-putting, for some. 

"No need kid," Logan said, straightening up. "I hope you got your fix. Don't go do something stupid next, like going back to your man and asking for more. Those bruises need time to heal.”

“No, that's...I'm fine, thank you.” 

Logan didn't say anything. He didn't have to, Charles read the emotions from him. He was worried. Charles didn't know what to make of it. Logan went back to the window sill and took his leather jacket, gulping down the coffee as an afterthought. 

"I better get going," he said. "You'll be fine? You won't get busted for squatting?"

"Oh the house? No. It's fine. Would you..." Charles stopped, unsure if he should offer something or not. 

Logan waited, pulling his leather jacket on. "What?"

"Parts are hazy, but I remember that last night you had to hold back a lot, so I wondered if you would like to...” He stopped again, thinking how to put it in words.

"Finish a goddamn sentence, kid," Logan said. 

"I got the sense you wanted to bite me."

"Not a good idea."

"But if you want to do that, you can. By way of thanks."

Logan stared at him, like he couldn't believe what he had just said. Charles stared back at him. It wasn't right that he had gotten everything he had wanted out of last night and he hadn't. Logan turned to look away first, licking his lips. He seemed seriously consider his offer. Charles waited, listening the rain. 

"Where?"

"Anywhere you like." 

Charles sensed his mind, one thought flickering back and forth, but he didn't look too far into it. It was better not to know, so he wouldn't lose his nerve. Logan nodded, and pulled his jacket off again, dropping it on the floor.

Charles sat up, holding the covers over his shoulder to keep the warmth for a few moments longer. He hated the cold in the mornings. Logan walked to the bed and knelt on it. The mattress tipped from his weight and Charles rolled readily to his lap. He brushed the blanket aside and adjusted him across his lap, arm around his waist, the other behind his neck. He cradled Charles and he sighed pleased, enjoying the warmth surrounding him. 

Logan searched for the right spot, fingers stroking his neck and back in idle circles. He stayed a moment over his collarbone, considering, but pressed a quick kiss there and moved down. Charles rested his arm against his arm, baring as much skin as he could for him to choose. He stopped over his nipple and Charles couldn't contain the gasp, the idea of his teeth sinking there thrilling and frightening at the same time. 

Logan smirked to his reaction and licked the spot before moving on again. Charles tried to keep still and not to interrupt his fun, but after last night his threshold for teasing wasn't what it used to be. Logan squeezed his neck in warning. 

"Stay still," he said low, turning his body toward him, Charles' face pressing against the crook of his arm. "Don't struggle."

"I won't," Charles promised even though he didn't know if he could keep that promise. He clutched Logan's shirt, trying to relax. 

Logan leaned back over his skin, knocking his arm a bit higher, to get to his side. He pressed his mouth over the curve of his ribs. Charles' heart beat faster and Logan hummed, pleased. He licked the chosen spot for a moment, every swipe in rhythm with his heart beat until he started to relax, the licking turning slower. There was a flash of intent in his mind a split second before he latched on. Charles hold still, the first bite nothing but a nip, a test. Logan lifted his head for a moment, glancing at him. Charles looked at him and nodded. 

Logan returned to the spot he had chosen and this time there was no warning. He bit down hard, the pain at first indistinguishable from the pressure. He bit down harder and the sensation widened, bloomed with bright red tendrils across his skin. 

Logan released the patch of skin and bit right down again, the first bite mark under the second. Charles closed his eyes and clutch his shirt harder, his leg twitching in need to move, to fight against him. Logan tightened his hold, as he thought Charles would try to escape. 

"Go on," Charles said quietly. “It's fine.”

He couldn't distinguish when his skin broke, but he heard the sound Logan made, a deep guttural growl of pleasure. The sharp pain vanished and turned into a dull ache. Logan lapped the blood from the wound, stopping it from rolling down his side. Charles felt Logan's cock harden against his hip, and that brought back more memories from last night. 

"Fuck me," Charles pleaded, ashamed of himself but unable to stop. “Fuck me. Please?” 

Logan shook his head shortly and bit down again, right on top of the second bite. The pain was hot and prickling, spiraling over his skin and sinking down inside his body. Charles screamed against his arm, his struggles only making the pain worse. He could feel it all the way down to his knees, throbbing inside his skull. And he was hard, leaking all over Logan's leg like a little bitch, the thought turning him on even more.

He pulled his skin taut between his teeth, the pain radiating outward and Charles thought he would rip a piece of him, his skin torn apart like silk paper. Just when he was sure he couldn't take it anymore, Logan let him go. Charles sobbed against his arm, equal parts of relief and frustration. 

“Take good care of the wound,” he said. “You'll get a nice scar from it. You know, by way of thanks.” 

He pushed him roughly out of his lap and pain was suddenly everywhere; in his side, all over his ass and back, every square inch of his skin tingling. Logan stood up and grabbed his jacket from the floor. 

"Stay safe Charles," he said, and then he was gone.


End file.
